<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Firefly by zephyrcat3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997047">Little Firefly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3'>zephyrcat3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garden of Fireflies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Elf, Asian Character(s), Baby, Birth, Breastfeeding, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character of Color, Married Couple, Newborn Children, Pregnancy, Wingfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazakura and Cassiopea spend time together as Hazakura goes through pregnancy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazakura/Cassiopea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garden of Fireflies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Firefly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just in case ya'll don't know French, Spanish, and or Japanese. Or to just refresh your memory of some phrases.</p><p>Je t'aime- French for I love you</p><p>Mi Amour- Spanish for my love</p><p>Aishite Imasu- Japanese or I love you[Correct me if I'm wrong please UwU.]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hazakura softly rubbed her watermelon-sized tummy as her wife, Cassiopea handed her a warm cup of chamomile tea and sat next to her. She gave a quick glare at her tummy before softly chuckling and kissing her cheek.</p><p>"He sure is a big one," Cassiopea chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah," Hazukara agreed. "Our sweet little boy will be out before we know it."</p><p>"Can you believe we've made this far, my love?" She asked. </p><p>"Yup," She answered. "Almost seemed like yesterday when we tried to get pregnant. I'll never forget when we found out that we were having a kid."</p><p>"It was only nine months ago. Yet it seemed like weeks passed and now our little boy's just about ready to come out," She concurred, sipping her tea.</p><p>"I can't wait to squish his adorable little cheeks!" She chirped.</p><p>"I'm so excited to even see him," She agreed.</p><p>"Got any cravings?" She quizzed.</p><p>"Not exactly. I'm not that hungry," She responded.</p><p>"I see," She said. "What do you think he'll look like?"</p><p>"I don't know quite yet, but I know he'll be adorable," She replied.</p><p>"I heard that your close friend, Claire was pregnant with a boy too," She commented. </p><p>"Ah, right! I'll have to give her a call and see how she's doing some time," She remembered.</p><p>"Take your time, love. You have as much as you need," She comforted, rubbing her tummy. </p><p>"I guess so, sweetheart," She grinned. </p><p>"Would you like me to carry you upstairs so we can get more comfortable?" She queried. Her wife nodded and gave her grabby hands.</p><p>"Alright, my love. Hang tight," She said, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. As they lied down, Cassiopea wrapped her wing around Hazakura.</p><p>"I'm so glad I married you," She purred. "You're beautiful, pure, and innocent. I'll do anything and everything for you."</p><p>"As for you, my love," She breathed. "Even when I met you, you stole my heart. I'm forever grateful for you and all that you've done for both of us."</p><p>"Je t'aime, mi amour," She swooned.</p><p>"Aishite imasu," She expressed, moving over to tenderly kiss her on her cheek. She giggled and returned the favor. They were going to make out until Hazakura's phone began to ring. She took it from her pocket and answered it.</p><p>"Moshi Moshi?" She asked.</p><p>"K-Kura, my water just broke!" Her friend Claire strained on the other line.</p><p>"Wait, s-seriously?! Do you need help?" She inquired.</p><p>"I'll s-see if my f-friend can t-take me..," She answered.</p><p>"I'll bring over some tea and blankets in case you can't make it," She said. "How long do you think your friend will be?"</p><p>"Darling, what's going on?" Cassiopea questioned. </p><p>"Claire's about to have her baby," Hazakura answered, climbing out of bed and heading downstairs to look for tea.</p><p>"I d-don't know how long they'll b-be but th-they'll have to h-hurry," Claire stammered, letting out a short pained groan.</p><p>"I'll come over as fast as I can. Just hang tight!" She advised, running upstairs to grab some blankets with a pack of tea under her arm. She was halfway towards the front door when she heard a soft sound. A sound that sounded remotely close to water dripping onto the tile floor. Her water broke, and the contractions that came after were sharp and painful. She dropped the tea and blankets before letting out a shrill scream. Cassiopea flew down the stairs as fast as she could, seeing her wife hunched over in pain on the floor.</p><p>"Hazukara!" She screamed, wrapping her wings around her and picking her up. "My poor sweet darling! Are you alright?!"</p><p>"M-My water broke..," She quavered, weakly holding her hand.</p><p>"Don't worry, sweetheart! I'll take you to the hospital as fast as I can!" She declared, putting her down for a moment to grab her hospital bag. She swiftly flung it over her shoulder and soared back downstairs, taking Hazukara in her arms and opening the front door. </p><p>"Hang on, baby," She advised, flying out the door and to the hospital as fast as she could. Hazukara held on for dear life until they got to the hospital. Cassiopea burst through the doors with her wife still in her hands.</p><p>"Someone, help! My wife is in labor!" She called.</p><p>"I'll take her, madame," A nurse said, running over to her with a gurney and two other nurses. She placed her in the gurney and ran beside her and the nurses. Soon, they made it into the labor room where Hazukara got hooked up to an IV and prepared for labor. Cassiopea stayed by her side through and through.</p><p>"Am I g-going to be okay?" Hazakura meekly quizzed.  Cassiopea had a soft yet firm grip on her hand to keep her calm.</p><p>"You'll be just fine, my sweetness," She reassured. Hazakura gave an anxious yet trusting smile. After a few minutes, a nurse came in.</p><p>"Alright, Miss Yanagi, I'm Nurse Twist and I'll help you with your labor today," The nurse introduced, sitting in front of her. "Now, how far are your contractions?"</p><p>"Th-three minutes apart," Hazukara responded, whining in pain when another contraction hit. Nurse Twist examined her closely, writing something down on her checkboard.</p><p>"You seem just about ready for labor," She advised. "Are you ready? Do you need some blankets or water?"</p><p>"W-Water would be nice," She requested.</p><p>"Here, have mine," Cassiopea insisted, giving her the rest of her water. Hazakura downed most of it and gave it back to her.</p><p>"I'm s-sorry if I d-drank it all," She apologized. </p><p>"No, it's okay," She brushed off. "I'd rather you be comfortable than I be thirsty." Hazukara gave a soft and comforting smile. After a while, some more doctors came in and the labor started.</p><p>"Push, Miss Yanagi! Push!" Nurse Twist instructed. Hazukara gave three strong pushes before taking a break to catch her breath. After that, she kept pushing and pushing with all her might until the baby's head came out. Hazukura gave a huff of tiredness and relief, and Cassiopea almost lept with joy. With a long, soft push and help from the nurse, her son was brought into the world.</p><p>"It's a boy!" Nurse Twist announced. Hazakura and Cassiopea looked at each other with beaming smiles. After cutting the cord and clearing the baby's airways, Nurse Twist wrapped the boy in a blanket and gave him to Hazakura. </p><p>"Cassi, look! He's so beautiful!" She breathed, shedding some tears of joy and showing him to Cassiopea.</p><p>"He's just the sweetest little thing," She agreed, playing with him a bit. </p><p>"Welcome to the world, Natsukashii. My pretty little boy," She cooed, smiling at him softly. The boy was nine pounds, had short, curly hair, bright purple eyes, and tiny, light brown wings. His name meant nostalgia, and he was adorable. After a while, they were permitted to go home. For the rest of the day, they spent time with their new son. While breastfeeding, she cuddled up in Cassiopea's wing in a panda onesie while watching Totoro.</p><p>"I love you, Cassiopea," She purred.</p><p>"I love you too, Hazukara," She crooned.</p><p>"I love you, my little firefly," She cooed, reaching down to kiss her son on the forehead. He gave a soft coo and fell asleep in her arms. Soon enough, they did the same.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>